Código Olimpo , personajes
by smarty261196
Summary: Descripción de los personajes de mi fic , anteriormente llamado La Nueva amenaza , a partir de ahora se llamará Código Olimpo , que era el que iba a ser en un principio , pero que no puse por error. Como ya he dicho , en el se dicen sus características , armas , y toda la información útil de ello. Espero que sea útil.


Nueva Amenaza

Personajes

Teniendo en cuenta el gran elenco de personajes de este fic , que casi podríamos igualar al de la Colmena del gran Cela , he tenido a bien hacer este recuento de personajes , al igual que he hecho otro de Nueva Generación. Empecemos :

Percy Jackson , semidios hijo de Poseidón , héroe de la historia junto al resto de protagonistas , lleva su ropa de la película **El mar de los monstruos** , es novio de Annabeth , hija de Atenea , y su compañero es Grover Underwood , un sátiro un tanto salido , de piel morena , ojos oscuros y peto marrón , aunque durante el viaje disimula las patas de cabra con pantalones largos. Su pelo es negro , de tez blanca y ojos azulados. Maneja bien la espada , y el agua le obedece a voluntad

Annabeth Chase lleva , al igual que Percy , la misma ropa que en la peli antes citada , pelo miel claro y ojos color marrón , su arma principal es una espada , y su compañera es Zafiro , una ninfa de pelo rubio platino , piel naranja y ojos magenta

Thalia Grace , hija de Zeus , su pelo es negro azabache y de ojos azules , y lleva la misma ropa que en la película , como arma tiene su espada y unos guantes cortesía de Hefesto , con los que maneja mejor la electricidad, siendo su compañero Gaspar , un centauro con la parte humana de tez blanca y el pelo de la cabeza de color negro , mientras que su parte equina es blanca , durante el viaje , se hace pasar al principio por un minusválido , pero después pasó a andar como el resto , ocultando su parte de abajo con magia

Odd Della Robbia , hijo de Hermes , de pelo rubio con una pequeña mancha morada en el pelo , su peto es marrón ,pero durante el viaje lleva ropa normal color lila , tiene como arma un arco con flechas , y posee una gran velocidad de movimientos . Su compañera es Xión , una ninfa con pelo claro , piel color esmeralda , y ojos perla , para pasar desapercibida , usa magia para hacer sus rasgos más humanos

Yumi Ishiyama , semidiosa hija de Afrodita , de pelo negro y ojos oscuros , es de raza asiática , pero a pesar de sus rasgos delicados , es una guerrera formidable. Tiene una gran capacidad de notar las relaciones afectuosas entre las personas , y siente atracción por Ulrich. Su compañera es Kiara , una elfo con la piel color azul cian y el pelo color jade , y al igual que el resto de los elfos y ninfas , usaba magia para pasar inadvertida

Ulrich Stern , hijo de Ares , de pelo oscuro y tez blanca , con ojos también oscuros. Tiene una gran capacidad de combate, y es un buen estratega. Como armas tiene una espada más fuerte de lo normal , y siente atracción por Yumi. Su compañero es Fill , un sátiro con el pelo color cobrizo , ojos naranjas y unos pequeños cuernos como los de Grover

Aelita Schaeffer , hija de Atenea , pelo de color rosa y ojos verdes , domina el fuego gracias a una pulsera regalo de Hefesto , y como arma también usa una espada y siente , además , cosas hacia Jeremy . Su compañera es Puck , una elfo con pelo color escarlata , ojos marrones , y piel de un bonito color azulado claro. Como todos los elfos , tiene de armas unos chakrams.

Jeremy Belpois , hijo de Hefesto , tiene el pelo rubio , ojos azulados y como armas usa una espada , y domina el fuego a la prefección , producto de pasar largo rato en la forja. Tiene sentimientos hacia Aelita. Su arma es una espada hecha por su padre , siendo su compañero el sátiro Helmut , tiene el pelo color marrón , una pequeña barbita , ojos marrones y tenía un peto marrón

William Dumbar , hijo de Hades , de pelo negro y ojos oscuros , domina a las sombras , sus aliadas. Tiene como arma una espada cortesía de Hefesto muy poderosa. Su compañero es Rex , un sátiro de pelo negro y los ojos de color morado

Finalmente , tenemos a Tyson , hermano de Percy e hijo de Poseidón , tiene el pelo rizado largo de color marrón ,y al ser un cíclope ,su único ojo es de color azul verdoso , pero gracias a la magia , aparenta tener dos. Es muy bueno y sensible , y a pesar de ser un poco torpe , tiene el poder del mar en su interior , y maneja el agua con maestría tras aprender de su hermano. Ambos están muy unidos.


End file.
